


The Vengeful Type

by evermillion



Category: Free!
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Free! Kink Meme, Haru Gets Caught In The Middle, M/M, Matsuoka Rin is a Tease, PWP, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evermillion/pseuds/evermillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of his job, Makoto ends up missing a very important relay Haru and Rin are set to swim for the national team. He knows the incident is going to come back to bite him somehow, but the payback Rin has in store for Makoto comes in the form of an unexpected phone call... Written for a prompt from the Free! Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vengeful Type

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever contribution to the Free! fandom, but definitely not the last. Please enjoy!

Makoto had come to learn that his partners were the vengeful type. Or rather, Rin was most definitely the vengeful type, and he had a knack for somehow dragging Haru into his schemes, which most other people were otherwise incapable of doing. It was a talent that Mako both envied and admired. Armed with this knowledge, in the four years of their polyamorous relationship, Makoto had managed to stay on the good side of his two lovers almost constantly, and had only suffered their combined wrath a handful of times.

However, Rin was spoiled, and Makoto’s luck couldn’t hold out forever.

Still quite young at twenty-three, Makoto found himself rather well-established at a Tokyo athletic wear corporation; it was a job he had managed to work up the ranks to after high college. He sat on the advising board for Research and Development. The same company, in fact, was a sponsor of the national swim team, and Rin was practically the face of their brand. Makoto’s job came with fantastic benefits, an exorbitant paycheck, and left Mako with plenty of time to spend with his partners.

It just happened to be an unfortunate coincidence that one extremely important quarterly conference fell during the week of this year’s spring national swimming semi-finals, where Haru and Rin were to compete for one of the most crucial meets of their young adult lives. Makoto would not be able to attend. The revelation of this conflict had sparked a heated argument between Rin and Makoto, during which Haru hadn’t done much besides stand aside and look mildly disappointed. Makoto had departed for the conference in Tokyo without a definite resolution, leaving apologies in his wake. He had tried his best not to notice the look Rin had given him – _that look_ , which promised vengeance and pain and _suffering_ , that look which Makoto always tried so hard to avoid.

On the first day of semi-finals, it took one phone call for Mako to forget all about his conference appointments for the day. One single phone call that he definitely, definitely should not have taken.

“Mako-chan?” came the mocking voice. Makoto’s stomach dropped – Rin. He only used that nickname for him right before doing something wholly evil.

“Rin, what… Shouldn’t you and Haru be prepping for your races today? This is really important, isn’t it?”

Rin’s voice came across the speaker again, painfully cool.

“Is it? I wouldn’t have known from the way you brushed it off so casually.”

A pronounced ache stole through Mako’s chest. Of course he hadn’t wanted to miss the semi-finals… This was everything to the two people he loved most, but this job was crucial to their survival altogether, and Makoto had faith that their team would make it through to finals. He bit back any hurt retort he might have made, responding with only silence. Rin’s voice morphed back to playful in a disconcertingly short span of time.

“Anyway, Mako-chan, we are preparing,” he continued lightly, “I’m helping Haru stretch right now.”

Then another voice was on the line, breathless and familiar.

“ _Makoto_ …”

Mako’s insides did a backflip, and it felt as though all the blood in his body had suddenly rushed between his legs. He sat on the edge of his hotel bed, eyes wide.

“H-Haru?”

“Makot –“ Haru’s words morphed into a sharp gasp, and oh, Makoto could just visualize the shape of his mouth as that sound escaped. Despite all his stoicism in public, if one knew how to manipulate Haruka’s body properly, it was easy enough to draw astonishing sounds from their partner's throat. And Rin knew how to do that very, _very_ well. Instantly, Makoto knew this was it… Vengeance had arrived.

The red-head’s voice came again.

“We both miss you so, Mako-chan,” Rin hummed, “You know Haru will never say it to you, but he just keeps going on and on about wishing you were here, and it’s so _selfish_ of you, Makoto.” On the word ‘selfish’, Makoto distinctly heard a loud groan from Haru. His throat was suddenly dry. Even if he could find words to respond, he wasn’t sure that he could speak.

“Got nothing to say for yourself then?” Rin asked after several solid moments of silence, filled with nothing but Haru’s distantly heavy breathing, “That’s fine. I’ll do all the talking.”

“Let’s do some visual sketching first. We’re in the locker room, on a bench. There’s no one here at the moment – it’s still a little early, Makoto. Hm, Haruka’s lying down, and ah… Oh, one of his legs is strapped to the bench. His hands are tied at his back, and let’s see… Did I mention he’s totally naked, Makoto? No, I didn’t? Well. That should set the scene fairly well.”

Makoto made a choked sound. Was this seriously about to happen? Was Rin going to fuck their boyfriend on the phone as payback for missing their meet? He wanted to express his disbelief and indignation, but all that came out was a faint, staggered breath.

“Like I said before, Makoto, I’m helping Haru stretch. I take it you know what I mean. Let me put Haru on. My hands are going to be busy for a minute…”

The next several minutes were filled with the most pornographic sounds that Makoto believed he may have ever heard. He likely would have blushed in person just hearing them, but somehow hearing them and not being present for them made things a million times worse. Haruka’s breath was loud in the speaker, with the phone likely set right next to his face. He uttered a combination of Rin and Makoto’s names, and unintelligible gibberish while Rin made completely unnecessary grunting sounds in the background.

When Haru released a strangled, high-pitched cry, Makoto broke.

“Rin, Rin, _Rin_ , okay, okay, I get it, I’m sorry,” he stammered, finally finding his voice, “Just _please_ –“

“Please what, Mako-chan.”

Rin sounded completely nonplussed, which was the worst part. Hearing Haru like that unraveled Makoto easily, and Rin too, under normal circumstances. Rin must really have wanted to make Mako suffer if he could hold his composure at a time like this.

“… I…”

“… I think Haruka’s ready for me to fuck him now.”

Words were lost again. Makoto’s erection strained painfully against the zipper of his slacks; the screen of his phone stuck to his face with sweat. Makoto remained silent, nearly forgetting to breathe as he listened to the familiar sounds of Rin pushing into Haru – halting sighs, murmured words, desperate whimpers.

“Jesus –“ Makoto heard Rin groan through the speaker, “Fuck, Makoto, you should see the face Haru is making. He looks like he’s about to cry, it’s so pretty. I’m not hurting him, of course. Just _taking, my, time_.”

“Makoto,” came Haru’s pained plea, weak and soft, but Makoto could hear it. His heart seemed to stumble over several beats. The moan turned into two, and then three, and then one very long litany of profanities and whines. Rin’s voice piped out again.

“Oh shit… Hold on, I’m going to try something…”

Makoto briefly heard shuffling, and then Haruka screamed. Briefly, Makoto’s arousal morphed into panic, but Haru’s subsequent moaning quelled that.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Rin laughed, now sounding a little more breathless himself, “Have we tried this yet Makoto? I think it’s called the ‘Seventh posture’… One of Haru’s legs is under me, and the other is over my shoulder, and he’s lying on his side and right now I’m –“ Rin broke off with a startled groan. His breathing became suddenly more erratic.

The steady loss of Rin’s composure brought his own painful erection to Makoto’s attention again. Committing himself to definitely, undeniably, having lost this fight, Makoto pressed the speaker button on the handset and placed it on the nightstand. He slid back onto the bed, unbuckling his pants as he did so. He released a steady breath as he pulled his swollen member from the fly of his pants.

“Fuck, Mako…” and dear Lord, that was Rin this time, his breathy voice set against the backdrop of Haruka’s best sex sounds. Makoto groaned in response, loudly so Rin could hear, so Rin would know that he had won because all three of them knew Rin loved winning almost as much as he loved them.

“I think he’s getting close,” Rin’s uneven and yet still somehow cocky voice murmured after several moments of Makoto feverishly stroking himself. “What do you think?”

Haruka’s voice was loud again so Makoto knew Rin must be holding the phone to his face. His cries had gotten desperate, bordering on frantic, and Makoto could even make out the rhythm of their copulation as Haru’s breath stuttered through the line.

“Please, Rin,” he heard Haru gasp, so quietly that Makoto wondered if Rin had even heard at all, but yes, and _god_ yes, this was getting him so close. His fist slipped across his dick, all measure and tempo gone. The heat that coiled in his abdomen felt ready to burst, spill over. Haruka himself sounded extremely close to orgasm, and nothing got Makoto off quite like hearing Haru cum.

“Do you think he’s imagining us both fucking him, Mako-chan?” Rin asked, but the teasing tone had left his voice, “We should try this again when we’re all back, don’t you think? On and off, so fast and so hard that Haru thinks he’s going to rip, and then we’ll get gentle, and so slow that he screams, _BEGS_ us for it. Do you think we can make him cry, Makoto?”

Haruka sounded very near it in the background, and he wasn’t the only one. Makoto’s eyes were wide, and yet all he could see was the scene in that locker room: Rin’s sweat-slicked back rippling as he drove into Haru, a line of concentration between his brows despite all his talk, and the love that sparkled behind his bright eyes even with all his sadistic yearnings; and Haru, spread so impossibly wide across Rin, flushed in all the right places, with sweat sliding down across the rarity of his open, honest features…

“Rin –“ Makoto gasped, and he swore he could have heard Haru gasp in unison, too. And here it was, Makoto groans mounted to near cries, and he could hear the echo of Haruka’s screams in the locker room.

“ _Rin, Ma – Makoto, I’m going to –!!_ “

Dial tone.

Makoto’s hand slipped off his erection in shock, and he remained where he lay, his breath faltering in his chest.

He couldn’t believe it. It took a solid thirty seconds to process what had even happened. There was a shorter period of denial which followed before Makoto accepted that Rin had hung up on him, right before the most crucial moment. Somewhere, far away, Haruka had climaxed, and Rin had followed soon after, grinning that shark-tooth grin.

Makoto was going to kill him. He was sure of that. But no, that was taking it too easy, no, he was going to have to play Rin’s game now. When Makoto got back home, he was going to play it cool and sweet, and kind and gentle, and ‘aw, Makoto.’

And then, when Rin and Haruka were completely unawares, Makoto was going to _sexually ruin_ them both. The details were already coming together in his head, and just the thought of it was enough to finally bring Makoto to his orgasm, though he had been denied the mind-numbing glory that he had nearly achieved. His suffering would be nothing next to the blue-balls Rin was going to get as Makoto toyed with Haru, slowly, painfully, just out of Rin’s reach for as long as he could. They would never see it coming. 

Makoto sat up slowly in bed, chuckling at the diabolical nature of his plan, only to look over at the red face of the hotel room alarm clock; he was half an hour late for his first conference meeting. He swore at the top of his lungs and fell off of the bed. Makoto dashed around in a rush, changed clothes, and managed to set the room’s DVR to record the national swimming semi-finals before he stumbled out of his room.

As he rushed down the stairs, bypassing the hotel elevators, Makoto had to smile at the plans which were yet in the back of his mind. He would show Rin that he could play this game, too – it was a big risk, after all, giving a killer whale a reason to take vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> I never understood the feuding between MakoHaru and RinHaru shippers. The solution is so obvious. I may still write Mako's Revenge sometime soon... Thanks for reading!


End file.
